My Two Potters
by gpoy
Summary: Short, sweet and because nobody gave me any homework. Please remove shoes and any items of jewelley that might tear the excessive fluff. You have been cordially warned. Please comment, I don't mind if you burn the fluff with flames.


Short, sweet and because nobody gave me any homework. Please remove shoes and any items of jewellery that may tear the excessive fluff. You have been cordially warned.  
  
  
  
My Two Potters  
  
  
  
Gold, sparkling stars revolved slowly around Harry Potter's head, playing a faint tune that swam around the room. The twinkling shone on the background of emerald green in his sleepy eyes. He ignored the spinning stars however, and took more interest in the bouncing red curl that danced above him. Lily Potter was laying a thick blanket over the baby. Now that it was September, the weather was getting cold. Harry tied to make a grab at the ruby coil that was dangling so temptingly above him, that smelled of water lilies and was softer than the fur of his godfather, but his mother, oblivious to his desires, swept it behind her ear as she straightened up out of his cot.  
  
Harry's disappointed noises were interrupted by a yawn that his mother breathed a small laugh at. Then, suddenly she gasped in shock as someone grabbed her around the waist, she whirled round to face the person and met a load of black haystack hair, some adorable brown eyes, a thin face and round glasses, shining in the semidarkness.  
  
"James! Don't do that!" she scolded him in a whisper.  
  
"Sorry," he whispered back into her hair as he kissed the top of her head. Harry made an indignant moan. How come his father got that wonderful ruby red hair, that pair of forest green eyes and that comforting aura and he didn't? It was the world's greatest injustice. James Potter bent down, smiling and poked Harry gently on the nose. Harry blew a raspberry and giggled softly.  
  
James took his wife's hand and led her out of the room, clapping his hands so the candles went out as he went.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lily sat on her bed, deep in thought, wearing only a nightdress and being unaware of the cold. James just lay watching her, something he used to do for hours on end when he had been at school, but lately it had become very difficult without either kissing her, touching her or talking to her.  
  
He sat up and trapped her in his arms, kissing her cheeks softly. Lily didn't seem to notice.  
  
"Lils, you're shivering," he said, grabbing the quilt and wrapping her in it, sorry to have something get in the way of him and her skin.  
  
"Huh? Oh. . ." she said, a smile replacing her spaced look. He laid her down and stroked her hair as if she were a small child.  
  
"Lils," he whispered. Her green rings rose to focus on his face. "What do you see?" he asked. Lily didn't say anything and didn't look him in the eye. He knew she saw something when she lost herself in thought. Sometimes she would get so deep in her own consciousness that James had trouble bringing her back to the present. It was strange but when this happened, her eyes would seem to change colour. They'd go from a deep, dark green to a very poisonous shade of lime that reminded James of the grass on the Hogwarts Quidditch pitch.  
  
"I. . .don't know," she whispered. "It all goes as soon as I come back." She couldn't tell him what her eyes gave to her at those times, she just couldn't. It would scare him. James sighed and hugged her under the warmth of the quilt, running his finger down her shoulder and across the sloping valley of her waist. She squirmed a little.  
  
"That tickles."  
  
They abruptly looked up as the door opened and light flooded in. James gripped Lily tighter in case it was who he dreaded it would be, but then a small figure crawled in and he exhaled in relief.  
  
"How the hell did he get out of that cot?" asked James in amazement.  
  
"Good reflexes, he got them off you," Lily replied.  
  
Her son made his way to their bed, stood on his knees and slammed his podgy fists down on the mattress, making a noise of annoyance. Lily made to roll over and pick him up but her husband seized her wrists and restrained her.  
  
"No! I'm not sharing her with you! I'm the one that proposed to her! Go away!"  
  
"James!" Lily said, struggling to free her hands but smiling at the same time. Harry gave up on the idea and waddled off to the other end of the room.  
  
"What's he doing now?" Lily asked, craning her neck to see. James opened his mouth in mock horror.  
  
"He's getting a shoe box to stand on!"  
  
"Well, you bought those dragon skin boots, and left the box there."  
  
"Yeah, but all that dammed resourcefulness came from you," he accused her. Their son had pulled himself unto the box and swung a small knee onto the mattress, and then he gripped the sheets and rolled onto the quilt, grinning in satisfaction. James pulled his wife closer to him, wearing a pretend frown. Harry came to the ridge of Lily's body under the quilt and started trying to climb over the shallowest part of her waist. Lily freed herself from her husband's grip and picked up the small boy, holding him so their noses were together and four identical emerald orbs met. Then she put him down carefully between herself and her husband, curling her knees up under him and pulling the quilt over him.  
  
"Oh, alright, you can share her just this once then," James sighed, putting his arms around them both. They stayed in silence until the thirteen month old was making soft whistling noises out of his small nose, proclaiming that he was asleep.  
  
"Lily?" James whispered.  
  
"Aha."  
  
"Are. . .are you happy?"  
  
The question lingered for a moment and then Lily looked up, capturing and enslaving James's mind with her wondrous eyes. Sometimes he was afraid that she wasn't happy, so he always asked just to be sure that he didn't have to deny himself of her, didn't have to make her happy, even if it meant giving her away and hurting himself.  
  
"Why wouldn't I be?" she asked softly.  
  
"I. . .don't know, I'm just asking," he replied.  
  
"Are you?" she asked seriously. James laughed as hard as he could in a whisper.  
  
"Of course!" he said. Then his face suddenly became serious and he stared at her again. "Are you sure?" Lily smiled and James felt his heart shiver. She kissed him and James was sure that it was now swimming in strawberry cordial.  
  
"Definitely," she said. "I have everything I want here." She reached up and kissed two heads of jet-black haystack hair. "Everything I could ever possibly need," she whispered, "My two Potters." 


End file.
